Saka
Saka is Animalpup's oc. Please don't edit his page without my permission first. Please get my permission in you want to use him in a story or something else. Appearance Feral Appearance Saka is a red wheaten Rhodesian Ridgeback. He has a bit of a dark mask on his face around his eyes and snout. He has rare green eyes. He has the signature ridge of his breed on his back. He wears a silver collar with a lion tooth on it. There is also a pup tag next to his tooth. His pup tag has a huge wave on it with a silver surfboard on the wave. Anthro Appearance He has the same markings as his feral appearance. Instead of a collar, he wears a silver necklace with various teeth from African predators. Saka usually wears a sleeveless white shirt and tan shorts that go past his knees a little. His pup tag is on left side of his shirt. Personality Saka is a bit of shy pup. He often talks with a studder to people he doesn't know very well. He likes being alone more often than being with others. He is very polite. He loves anything that has to do with water. He loved to adventure and was a bit of a daredevil at one point. Bio Saka was born in Africa. His family lived on the African Savannah. His dad was a skilled hunter and could hunt anything from Hyenas to what Saka's breed was bred to hunt the mighty African Lion. His mom just stayed in their village making clothing and other things. Saka, on the other hand, loved to adventure and always begged his dad if he could go on his hunts. His father always said no saying hunting isn't about having fun it's about hard work. Saka always stayed in the village with his mom and his good friends. One day Saka woke up very sick and his parents or the village people didn't know what to do. They had never seen an illness like it. It started to take a toll on his immune system. About a month after Saka had gotten sick a doctor had come to the village. The doctor took Saka and his parents to a hospital near Adventure Bay. Saka started getting treated for the illnesses and every day he felt a little better. A little after six months, the illness was gone but his parents left him at the hospital. Saka went through rehab for awhile since he was sick for some time. He was taken to an orphanage after he was done with rehab. He would always lay in bed depressed wondering why his parents left him. He would often learn English on his own which made it harder to learn. One day an adult Dutch Shepherd named Kondo came to the orphanage to look around. He took one look at Saka and decided to adopt him. Saka after awhile started to love his new dad and family. He was spending time at the beach with Kondo since he had a day off from the ABPD. He saw a kitten on a surfboard. He swam to the surfboard and steered it towards land. The kitten got off. Then Saka went out on the bay on that same surfboard. He caught some waves. He loved it. Ryder saw it and decided to make Saka an unofficial water rescue and water sports pup Crush Saka doesn't have any crushes at the moment Friends/Pup Pals Saka doesn't have much friends but he does want to many some. Family *Kondo: Adoptive Father *Keeno: Adoptive Uncle *Zolton: Adoptive Grandfather *Frieda: Adoptive Grandmother *Leighton: Owner *Unknown Father (Missing) *Unknown Mother (Missing) Trivia *His name means "Hunter" in Swahili. *He loves any kind of water sport. *He loves swimming. *He talks with an African accent. *He is bilingual, speaking Swahili and English but he is still learning English in some ways. *He loves pancakes. *He has a fear of abandonment since his birth parents left him. *His green eyes glow in the dark. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Rhodesian Ridgeback Category:Adopted Pup